1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery, and in particular, to a thin battery including an electric connector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, smart phones or tablet computers have been developing at a tremendous pace. Customers rush to buy new types of products as soon as the products are launched on the market. Smart phones and tablet computers deeply influence the daily life of the public, and even change consumers' social activities. For example, current smart phones and tablet computers on the market have 3G and WiFi functions. Through vigorous promotion by telecom carriers and consumer electronics providers, internet searching and web browsing at any time and any place have become an indispensable part of life for many people. This has changed the original internet access manner (limited to a room or some specific places), so that people obtain information more conveniently in real time.
The internet access capability and powerful multimedia play capability are a major attraction for consumers, but are not the only concern of consumers. Most consumers also require a mobile electric device to be light and thin, in addition to these advantages. To make an electronic device with functions almost the same as a personal computer whilst being light and thin, in addition to improvement in the integrated circuit (IC) technology, improvement of an energy density of the battery is also important. The energy density is the amount of energy that per unit volume or mass of a battery can provide. Therefore, if the volume and mass of the battery are reduced without reducing the battery capacity, the energy density of the battery can be effectively increased, which facilitates the application of the battery on portable electronic devices. Currently, lithium batteries are most widely used on portable electronic devices.
A lithium battery is connected to a circuit board through welding to reduce the size of the lithium battery, which makes rework impossible or difficult. Therefore, it is necessary to find an alternative solution.